unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Pet
Pets are a feature in Unison League. Pets are hatched from eggs, which can be raised and will aid the players in their Quests. Limimins are available as Pets in the game. __TOC__ Story For the Story, see Story/Pet. Finding Pet Pet can be accessed by: Raising Pets Hatching an Egg Players can obtain an Egg from the Lobby by reaching Rank 5 in Normal Quests. A hatching time of an egg can be shortened by completing Quests. The time is shortened depending on the amount of EXP earned from a Quest. The amount is then divided by 10 and rounded down if the result has a decimal value. This is then converted into seconds which will be deducted to the overall hatching time. Players in Level 1-90 will have the amount of EXP gained from Quests directly converted into seconds deducted to the overall hatching time. Players at max level have their EXP gained from Quest displayed as 0, but their time reduction effect are applied normally based on the EXP they would have gained from clearing the Quest. Hatching time is not shortened by participating in Guild Battles, Battle Colosseum matches, and EXP Quests. However, it can be shortened through participating in United Offense and Super United Offense Quests, but the Pets will not use Abilities in these specific Quests. Upon hatching, Pets will follow you around in certain parts of the game. Pets all have different colors and face variations. They also have different patterns, which change as they grow. A Pet's name can be changed for free. But once it is change, a player has to wait for 30 days until they can be changed again for free. Changing a Pet's name within the 30-day period will cost the player 3 Gems. Feeding Pets with Fruits Pets can be fed with Fruits. These can be obtained from Login Bonuses, Expedition Limimin, and as a Treasure Reward in Normal Quests. There are four main kinds of Fruits: Players can feed their Pets Fruits with the appropriate stat that they want for them to increase. A Pet's stats cannot be reverted once raised. Fullness Gauge Feeding Pets Fruits will fill its Fullness Gauge by 1. Once a player's Pet is full (their Fullness Gauge are at 5), they won't be able to eat Fruits. Pets will become hungry again over time, as the Fullness Gauge empties by 1 every 4 hours. Participating in Quests can decrease the amount of time required for Pets to become hungry again by a certain amount. Fullness Gauge reduction time is shortened depending on the amount of EXP earned from a Quest. The amount is then divided by 10 and rounded down if the result has a decimal value. This is then converted into seconds which will be deducted to the overall reduction time. Players at max level have their EXP gained from Quest displayed as 0, but their reduction effect are applied normally based on the EXP they would have gained from clearing the Quest. Fullness Gauge reduction time is not shortened by participating in Guild Battles, Battle Colosseum matches, and EXP Quests. However, it can be shortened through participating in United Offense and Super United Offense Quests, but the Pets will not use Abilities in these specific Quests. Pet Abilities Pets will level up once their stats reach certain levels through eating Fruits. Its appearance changes at Level 5 and Level 10. After Level 10, Pets can learn a new Ability every 5 Levels. Pets can know up to 3 different Abilities at a time, each Ability having various effects that can be triggered during Quests. After learning a fourth Ability, players must make their Pets forget one Ability in order to make way for the new Ability.